1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overhead support mechanisms and more particularly to readily movable, articulatable linkages which are engagable into and from an overhead support channel from which a sign or other display may be hung.
2. Prior Art
The ability to support a display panel from an overhead track and to be able to change that display panel location easily is very commercially desirable. The prior art is replete with examples of overhead supports and associated linkages. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,939 to Walker. A wheeled carrier is inserted into an open end of a channel in an elongated track. A hook or chain extending from the wheeled carrier is utilized to support a display panel of there beneath. Unfortunately this carrier arrangement is not installable in that track except from an open end thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carrier arrangement which may be inserted into the channel of an overhead track at any location there along.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a carrier arrangement which may be readily removed from that channel of an overhead track at any location there along.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a carrier arrangement which may be prevented from removal from a channel of an overhead track when used for support of a sign or other display.